The Traveller
by Charlotta Gryffis
Summary: Harry Potter is the Traveller. He just wants it to stop. One-shot.


Lachesis grinned. It was time to decide the Traveller; the one who would travel through the dimensions, living their lives over and over again in different circumstances to the last. Atropos enjoyed cutting their life threads, if only temporarily before they healed. Clotho brought them into existence, not knowing what Lachesis would do with their life, but not caring either.

She looked over the threads Clotho so carefully weaved. The person would always remember their past lives, no matter their age; and would keep any powers they may have had in their previous lives. She stroked her chin before nodding. Grasping the golden thread, she poured the power of Travelling into one Harry Potter's thread.

\.:./

Harry froze as he felt a power shoot through his veins. He was lucky that he had decided to stay in the Room of Requirement longer, because he didn't doubt he would be taken to the Hospital Wing if someone saw him collapse like he did now. It felt like fire, soaking into his blood and joining the volatile mix of basilisk venom and phoenix tears that constantly fought for dominance.

He wouldn't know what it meant until years later, when he woke up a newborn baby. In that life, he was normal. Well, as normal as a famous magician could be. He made cash by doing actual magic, playing it off as tricks. He didn't quite know what was going on until he was stabbed in the back, literally. He felt the fiery power he felt that day in the RoR flow through his veins before he was a baby again. Occlumency made the transfer smooth, he discovered after a few more lives. He never looked the same, fully at least. He always had black hair and green eyes; and was always male. He also found that time and space didn't matter. One life, he was an android, the famous half-brother of an even more famous android who didn't know she was an android; on an alien shopping planet, in a Universe where everything looked like it came right out of a comic-book; in the future.

His favourite life so far had been when he was a post-man in Nottingham. That life had been set in the second world war; and yes, he did fight and get a lot of medals for bravery, but it was the most normal life he had lived. No matter what life he had though, he was always the hero some way or another. People always looked up to him, respected him. It was a long shot from his original life; where he was treated as the messiah, then a pariah a second later.

Harry's constant dimension-travelling had some positive side effects too. Because he was always born again, he grew up going to normal school. He was a genius by the time he entered his eighth life. In his sixth life, he had been a world-famous scientist. In his fourteenth life, he had been an inventor and close friend of Albert Einstein. He, of course, had been German that time around.

Constant change in lifestyle made his views different from everyone else's. He had fought in both World Wars, on both sides. Of course it was a different dimension, but things like the wars were fixed points in every time-line. No matter what dimension, no matter what world, the Universe he was in always had its own version of everything.

There were downsides to it all though. No matter what life he led, he would always die violently. He figured that if he ever died naturally, he wanted his friends to have a Wake for him. His friends were always sore spots when he left the dimension holding them. He learnt early on that he shouldn't fall in love and do the whole love-marriage-baby thing. Unless he died late in life, then he would always leave his family broken-hearted. Friends he did have weren't close friends, with few exceptions. One such exception was Steve Rogers.

Steve had always been the scrawny kid on the block, asthmatic, heart problems. He was always bullied, so Harry stepped in. That dimension, he had been called James Barnes, or Bucky. That had been a good life, until he became the Winter Soldier. Harry reckoned the Fates had made him forget that part of his life, oh yes he had learnt of the Fates. He had the luck as to become Nico di Angelo, son of Hades in what he dubbed, 'Percy Jackson World'. He remembered the book series from a past life, and knew his part to play. That life had been one of his angsty lives. But honestly, he couldn't remember that far back anymore. The only life he remembered in detail was his Original Life, because that was who he was, deep inside.

So now at the very end of his seven hundredth and eighty first life, he just wanted it to end.

"I just want it to stop."

But it didn't, and never would.


End file.
